


In a Dream with You

by Cantar



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Dream Bonding, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantar/pseuds/Cantar
Summary: The dreams started when they moved from Idris to the New York Institute. Jace dreamed of a boy with a great laugh and beautiful smile. This is a Jimon Pairing!





	In a Dream with You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything. I watch the TV series most, I've read the books and watched the movie; so my information comes from those different sources. The format maybe weird cuz I'm still learning to post. If you see any mistakes please let me know. 
> 
> ***The song Simon sings as his own is actually by Beyonce. The name of it is Sweet Dreams. Don't own any of this and I got this information from Google and Youtube.

Jace Wayland was dreaming…

_Demons were swarming and Jace could hear laughter. He felt a smile cross his face as he danced in his fight. “Stop laughing. I don’t find this situation very funny,” he heard Alec say. Then a female voice he didn’t recognize spoke, “Well when we win this you’ll laugh too.” Jace turned and found Alec stinging his bow shooting arrows, a red head girl weaving among the demons and finally another boy who was laughing as he fought with two blades._

_“Come on Alec,” the boy said but Jace couldn’t see his or the redhead’s face, “this totally only happens to us. Out for a night of dinner and movies then BANG! Swarm of demons.” Finally, the last demon meets an arrow through the eye. “You are too zen since becoming a shadowhunter,” Alec said putting away his bow and arrows. Suddenly, Jace was being kissed by the boy since he could see the redhead standing next to Alec. The kiss ended, “Are you gonna let your parabatai talk to your husband like that,” the boy laughed nuzzling into Jace’s neck._

_Jace hugged the boy and he felt love. He smiled kissing the boy’s full lips._

Jace Wayland gasped awake.

“What was that,” he said to his empty room. His chest heaved with the effort of gaining his breath back. His torso was naked and sweaty, Jace soothed back his short blonde hair trying to calm himself. He had been dreaming about the boy since the family moved to the New York Institute.

Dreams that came nightly dreams of a boy, Jace knew he loved profoundly, a boy who had no face but soft lips and a deep laugh. And Jace knew so many little things about this boy yet he didn’t know his face. Jace knew this boy…his husband… had a parabatai rune on his left shoulder blade and most likely it was with the redhead whom he couldn’t see either.

Jace got up and dressed before making his way toward the Institute Library. He had been researching the archives for any stories of dream visions. There hadn’t been many and the result to some were not favorable. Alec had been noticing something was wrong with him. Alec had no doubt put it down to them being in a new environment but Jace could feel he would question him soon. His fighting skills suffered since his sleepless nights. He found he wasn’t as hungry as he used to be and had even lost some weight.

Jace sat deep in the library placing some tombs he thought would help him on an empty table. He started to read by the glow of a lamp but soon the words lulled him back to sleep.

_“Jace,” a laughing voice drew him to the Institute gardens. “Come on slow poke,” the voice called again as he jogged toward it. He stopped to catch his breath. “You should slow down. The flower won’t bloom for another year.” A laugh came from the boy he could now see standing before the Beloved Blooms all closed tight in their buds. “Jace, we can totally make one bloom. Come on, you promised,” the boy said leaning over to touch a bud gently with his index finger. “This one is the one that is ours.”_

_Jace felt his face heat up in a red blush, “You love me that much. To make a Beloved Bloom bloom a year early.” The boy nodded speaking, “But I think you love me more. Isn’t that what you said the first time we meet?” Jace felt like his face was on fire. He couldn’t believe the boy remembered, “Am sure you thought I was crazy.” The boy laughed tilting his head backward and Jace knew the black curls were soft to touch, stood in different directions when he just wakes up, and how he liked to spike it to formal affairs to make Alec groan in frustration. “No, somehow I knew I loved you too,” the boy whispered into Jace’s ear making him shiver in arousal and then they were kissing._

“Jace. Jace, wake up! Jace,” Alec’s voice brought him back into the waking world. Jace groaned at the numb pain that flared from his forehead resting on a tomb. He sat up slowly feeling the aches his body created from sleeping on the table.  “What are you doing here Jace,” Alec questioned shifting through the tombs that Jace had laid out before him. Alec asked, “Why are you reading about dreams.”

Jace rubbed at his numb spots and sighed. It was time to tell Alec everything. “Sit down. I have to tell you something and it’s going to take time.” Jace talked about everything and it was finally an hour before sunset when he finished. Alec sat facing him in total silence but Jace could feel his emotions through their parabatai bond…there was anger, worry, excitement, and jealousy. “Alec,” Jace whispered drawing Alec’s attention outward again.

“You’re looking in the wrong place. It isn’t dream tombs you should be looking at but bonding tombs,” Alec said standing up and disappearing into the rows of archives. Jace felt his heart leap, bonding tombs. Those held sacred information about all kinds of bonds even parabatai bonds. Husband, the boy had called him husband. The marriage rune was a bonding ritual. Jace couldn’t believe he hadn’t thought of it.

Alec returned with two tombs, “It should be in either one of these.” Jace clutched one tomb eagerly opening it to start to read. Alec sat down again and opened the other. Jace smiled at him, “Thanks Alec.” Alec nodded trying to hold a weak smile before starting in on his tomb as well.

∑

“What are both of you doing in here,” Isabelle asked as she sashayed into the archives. Jace glanced up almost half way through the tomb. Alec was a faster reader and was almost finished with his, “Looking up dream bonding.” Isabelle dropped into another chair, “Why,” she asked. Jace looked up, “I’ve been dreaming about a boy. Alec thinks it’s a dream bond whatever that is.” He turned back to the pages before him.

Isabelle straightened in her chair. “Whoa, are you serious? Dream bonds are super special. There hasn’t been one in centuries. The last one was between a shadowhunter and warlock. The Clave created different laws to allow it. The angels said they were sacred.” Jace looked up from his tomb asking, “Do you know where the information is.” Isabelle flipped the tomb covers to see the titles before settling on Jace’s and flipping nearly to the end of the book. Jace took it from her grasp and read the information.

Everything Isabelle had said was written in the tomb but there was more. Marriage would be allowed between the individuals even if they were of the same sex, something shadowhunter culture didn’t allow since the dwindling of their numbers. She had also been right. Tessa and William Herondale were the shadowhunter and warlock couple. Tessa was still alive as was the long life length of a warlock but William had died of old age. Tessa was housed in Idris and a member of The Clave since she was the last Herondale.

“Children, I have a mission for you,” Maryse Lightwood spoke from the entrance of the library. Jace picked up the tomb he would read the rest later in his room. “Mom, we’ll go get our stuff and meet you in the communications room,” Alec said kissing his mother on the cheek entering the hallways. Jace followed suit kissing her cheek before looking at Isabelle, “Thanks Izzy. I’ll tell you more about this later.” He moved swiftly down the hall before Maryse could call him back.

∑

The music in Pandemonium was a dancing pulsing beat. They had trailed the demon who was selling Mundane blood here. Izzy danced around Mundanes even if they couldn’t see her. Alec walked swiftly past them not causing a stir among them. However, Jace walked right through them causing of the Mundanes to lose balance or shoved to the side for no reason. He wasn’t in the mood to be out on a hunt when he had a book to read and a dream to dream.

The music cut out when he reached the middle of the room, “Alright everyone. I’m going to take a break but my friend Simon Lewis is gonna sing you a little something along with his trusty guitar. Please give him a hand.” Some applause went up around the crowd. “Hi everyone, I’m Simon Lewis,” laughter came over the microphone. Jace froze, he knew that laugh. He turned in the crowd to find a skinny boy who was so familiar. He was tall probably as tall as Jace, thin yet muscled as shown by the short sleeves of his blue v neck, and he had glasses which he pushed up the bridge of his button nose and soft full lips that smiled. “This is a little something I’ve been playing with, it’s about dreams. I hope you like it.”

Jace pushed his way towards the stage where Simon...His name was Simon! Simon sat on a stool and cradled his guitar stringing a tune that made the crowd sway. Jace just kept walking forward but froze when Simon’s husky voice began to sing.

“Every night I rush to my bed  
With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you when I close my eyes  
I'm going out of my head  
Lost in a fairytale; can you hold my hands and be my guide”

Jace started forward hardly hearing the voices that complained of being pushed out of the way.

“Clouds filled with stars cover your skies  
And I hope it rains  
You're the perfect lullaby  
What kinda dream is this?”

Simon focused on his guitar, glancing up occasionally. The crowd was enjoying his song and swayed or whooped out loud to encourage him. Jace couldn’t help but smile and sway himself. Simon had to be singing about him. He had to have been having the same dreams as Jace.

“I mention you when I say my prayers  
I wrap you around all of my thoughts  
Boy, you're my temporary high  
I wish that when I wake up you're there  
To wrap your arms around me for real  
And tell me you'll stay by my side”

Jace listened to Simon and he wished the same. He wished he had awakened beside Simon every time he dreamed of him.

“Tattoo your name across my heart  
So it will remain  
Not even death can make us part  
What kind of dream is this?”

Jace smiled finally in front of the stage so close to Simon. He wanted that too. They would wear the Marriage Rune and Dream Runes to show the honor of their bond. He needed to talk to Simon. He was so close…so close.

“You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody, pinch me--your love's too good to be true  
My guilty pleasure--I ain't going nowhere  
Baby, 'long as you're here, I'll be floating on air 'cause you're my  
You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you

Either way I don't wanna wake up from you”

 

The song ended and the crowd cheered for Simon. He blushed and awkwardly waved before moving off stage and the DJ’s music came back on. The crowd of Mundanes returned to their dancing. Jace moved trying to make it to the back of the stage. He found Simon jumping in place with a redheaded girl. “You did it. Simon Lewis, am so proud of you,” she said hugging him. “Clary, that was nerve wrecking. I’ve never done that by myself. Its why I need a band,” Simon laughed.

Jace smiled then remembered his invisibility rune and wrote another into his skin to appear before Mundanes. He must have made a noise to speak but no words came out. Instead the noise brought Simon and Clary’s focus towards him. Jace blinked as Simon’s brown amber eyes focused on him taking in Jace’s form. Clary smiled a look of attraction crossing her face. Simon frowned. “Do I know you? You look familiar.”

Jace opened his mouth but no words came to his aide. He nodded and Simon released Clary to come closer, “I do know you. Your eyes would be hard to forget. It’s hazy where we met.” Simon was now in front of Jace, he had been right they were the same height. Simon was still smiling.

Jace took a breath and his first words spilled out. “I love you more then you know.” Simon blushed red and his smile could have split his face. “Those are some big words to say to a stranger,” Simon gently laughed the red in his cheeks deepened. Jace shook his head his confidence coming back, “Not when you dream of forever.” He leaned in and took a quick kiss from Simon’s lips. They were as soft as he knew they'd be.

And forever was as wonderful as they dreamed.

                                                                        The End

 

 


End file.
